


Try to Be Quiet

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2017: The Gays Return [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: After a long mission away from home, Jesse simply wants to have Hanzo close to him again.





	Try to Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the McHanzo Week 2017 Day 5 prompt: Traditional/Unorthodox! Traditionally, people have sex in the bedroom. But Jesse wasn't patient enough for the bedroom, so in some unlit corner is fine. Hanzo isn't really complaining either, so it's actually fine. Enjoy!

There was no time to quell the throaty keen he let out at a particularly rough thrust, but Jesse adapted and kissed him breathles before anymore noises could be let out. Fucking up against Hanzo roughly, he was trying his damn hardest to keep Hanzo quiet while getting him to cum early so they didn't get caught. In hindsight, their room wasn't that far away, but his self control had slipped to a point that demanded him to take the other immediately in whatever space he could find. 

The dim corner would have to do. 

Huffed breaths ruffled his hair from where it had been pulled down, and Hanzo's breath hitched as Jesse growled quietly next to his ear. "Had no idea how much I wanted ya," he rumbled possesively, stealing a few more quick thrusts before going in for a kiss and swallowing Hanzo's moan greedily. Long times apart were always torture for them, but Jesse had been on radio silence until they had come back due to the threat of hackers potentially finding and tracking any contact they made with others. Hanzo had been just as eager as Jesse to reunite intimately, despite how dangerously in public they were. 

"Q-Quiet," he hissed, eyes rolling back into his head as Jesse began slamming into his prostate while he desperately clenched around his cock. "And f-fuck me." Jesse inhaled sharply before pistoning into him rougher than he was before. "Anythin'," he rushed, fisting Hanzo's cock along with his thrusts as he mouthed at the other's neck. "Anythin' for you, sunshine..." 

The combined sensations of pleasure were bringing Hanzo closer to the edge, sweat beading and rolling down his neck as he panted fiercely. He was so close-- Stomach coiling almost painfully, he needed that final push to bring him over the edge. Jesse could sense his predicament, feeling Hanzo's walls ripple and pulse around him, and started pumping his cock with more vigor to get him to fall over and cum. 

"Hanzo," Jesse whispered into a vibrantly blushing ear. "I've wanted to fuck you so bad... Wanted to get my mouth on ya and make ya cum so much you can't think straight... Only able to think about how fuckin' good I made ya feel--" His cock jumped and throbbed as Hanzo nearly wailed with the force of his orgasm, and he pressed their lips together to quell his growl of fulfillment as he came deep inside of him a few thrusts afterwards. 

After they had come down from their respective orgasms, Jesse grunted and shifted so his flaccid cock would slip out of Hanzo. Hanzo let out a small, discontented noise, but otherwise didn't resist against Jesse's efforts to get both of them cleaned up before making the walk of shame to their room.

Nobody had to know what happened.


End file.
